Te extrañé, nee-chan
by ZombiekMC
Summary: "Las apariencias engañan, decían, y era cierto; Ten cuidado de noche y no te adentres en el bosque, decían, y resultó que no hacerle caso a esta última fue su mejor y peor elección."


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="82cb80bf56dc721e8ca276acbfc2f389"em"Las apariencias engañan, decían, y era cierto; Ten cuidado de noche y no te adentres en el bosque, decían, y resultó que no hacerle caso a esta última fue su mejor y peor elección."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0e65a442464704ee60aff39691844068"strong·····/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bf3b4005c71255adef0e2e2381dc3c78"31 de octubre, día de los muertos vivientes, Halloween./p  
p data-p-id="0882b0fe02ecb50df1726c8201d4b805"Este fue el día en el que averiguó que un reencuentro puede costar la vida misma./p  
p data-p-id="c27c243ee1e8a6217854217ba30e8e94"Una chica rubia de ojos celestes y unos 14 años de edad caminaba en la noche de Halloween, razón por la que se encontraban decoradas las calles de aquél pueblo./p  
p data-p-id="b63247f950c4e29cbf3f6c21377b551f"Niños disfrazados corriendo, bolsas con dulces, alguna que otra pequeña actuación o espectáculo.../p  
p data-p-id="856c6223465f1abec6438177e9c9ed14"La rubia, cuyo nombre era Rin, también participaba en el evento, pero con algo que la diferenciaba de los demás, y era una pequeña tristeza en su interior, aún recordaba y siempre recordaría perfectamente aquél día./p  
p data-p-id="183c7bbe8962ce023b0d9616e038efd9"En ese mismo día, hace 7 años, su gemelo murió en un accidente. Aquél día, un par de rubios gemelos se adentraron en el bosque cercano al pueblo, debido al haberse perdido del lado de sus padres./p  
p data-p-id="7eaa49f8d3bddd98b88f89c723245904"Ese bosque se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminado de forma tenue por la luz de la luna, la cuál estaba cubierta por grandes hojas y ramas, provenientes de los árboles del lugar./p  
p data-p-id="ca6f336d442be842bf22c248eb5da034"Los dos pequeños de gran parecido, se encontraban tomados de la mano como era costumbre en ellos dos, solo que ahora lo hacían para saber que se tenían el uno al otro y, sentirse así, un poco más seguros al haberse perdido del lado de sus padres./p  
p data-p-id="8bcc01b80d2830f4d18c099b82c7605c"Se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la gran y fuerte corriente del río, las hojas de los árboles mecerse con fuerza, y algún que otro búho a lo lejos./p  
p data-p-id="2c4cf8e08e546983001066f4ff72313c"Andaban cerca del río sin percatarse demasiado, cuando ambos tropezaron. Al momento de levantarse, la pequeña acabó dándole un empujón involuntario a su gemelo, provocando que, para desgracia de los dos, el menor de los gemelos cayese al río./p  
p data-p-id="e53aa8406546fa2071319be16c0f4e55"—¡RIN!br /—¡LEN!/p  
p data-p-id="d862859244037422e230d9c6be564ba0"Gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos./p  
p data-p-id="01d3af6f3f672878206da435b5ae4fba"—¡AYUD-! –No pudo completar la palabra, ya que se chocó contra una roca, la cuál tuvo un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza del rubio para dejarlo inconsciente./p  
p data-p-id="ceb754a4e9990fec80b69dcefb53a556"El río se llevaba rápidamente el cuerpo del gemelo inconsciente el cuál se hundía en el agua y así luego desaparecer, dejando así a una traumada rubia de 7 años sin su hermano gemelo./p  
p data-p-id="358f0404e31265d198c9540ce4d4cac8"A los pocos momentos, llegaron los padres de la pequeña niña y su recién fallecido hermano, con unas linternas para poder ver en la oscuridad del bosque./p  
p data-p-id="d4da1cf14dbaa953f2b7e3c87a6d2f68"—¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu hermano?/p  
p data-p-id="ea54ba4cddb1cde8ccd73b23c6de522b"—Len... –habló la pequeña con voz entrecortada y lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos– Len se... Se... Lo llevó... el agua... Y... Y... Se chocó en la cabeza con... Una piedra grande y... Luego... Luego ya no estaba –acabó rompiendo en llanto abrazando a sus padres, los cuáles, a los pocos segundos hicieron igual, con la diferencia de que estos lo hacían en silencio./p  
p data-p-id="95d690933fca38f3a7368e598ff38008"Aquél recuerdo la llenaba de culpa, fue su culpa que su hermano muriese y ya nada lo traería de vuelta. Era imposible borrar esa escena de su mente: Su hermano asustado con notorio miedo y gritando por ayuda, siendo llevado por la corriente, para después golpearse con una roca del río y perder la consciencia mientras se hundía en las aguas./p  
p data-p-id="41503a08e5b066861af3bdaa490a23ef"Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, cosa extraña, pero era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido./p  
p data-p-id="213bddd13c65f368f51a074f4bbea977"La rubia no tenía ganas de seguir yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo en dulces, no este año. Quería estar sola, tranquila, en silencio.../p  
p data-p-id="120dec6108b9992fb51bb7b71da37d84"Decidió adentrarse el bosque por segunda vez en su vida, la primera no terminó bien, pero esta segunda tendría más cuidado./p  
p data-p-id="e5b3b35f25ac46c75e0911e657901588"Este seguía igual a como lo recordaba la rubia, puede que alguna pequeña diferencia, pero igual./p  
p data-p-id="4633c3a83e6b500dbb1fd584b118b609"Todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así se lograba ver lo suficiente./p  
p data-p-id="1ad7b734de044e855c3b810c23506a1f"Comenzó a andar cerca del río en el que falleció su gemelo, pese a los malos recuerdos que le traía./p  
p data-p-id="f7278cf7d1b6f86632b1e47fa4ee24c5"Todo era tranquilo, la chica de ojos celestes andaba con cuidado y esforzándose todo lo posible en lograr ver bien, lo suficiente para no tener ningún accidente./p  
p data-p-id="b07d1f49d6395be0089163f8514836a9"Algunos crujidos y pasos se oyeron, poniendo en alerta a la joven./p  
p data-p-id="69f446070661d0a0ed69f5fadb0c752c"—Rin... –logró escuchar en un susurro debido al silencio que había en el lugar, logrando que la gemela se tensase./p  
p data-p-id="d2b92129de7d7cccacab2ecfc20bea2c"—Hay... ¿Alguien ahí? –preguntó a la nada, simplemente por saber si se lo imaginó o era real./p  
p data-p-id="65925709e32faf9390bea4f12b346b74"El sonido de arbustos moviéndose y unos pies corriendo hacía ella, a lo que la rubia, con miedo, solo logró alejarse un poco del río./p  
p data-p-id="e79cd39e3bda0c3d47fe0f165ed1b818"—¡RIN! –Alguien se había lanzado encima de ella, logrando así tirarla al suelo con aquella persona encima suya./p  
p data-p-id="2bb6406ef0261e575e3e3e237bb38886"Un chico rubio de ojos celestes, tez clara junto al cabello atado en una coleta, flequillo desordenado y de parecido impresionante a la rubia, se encontraba encima de la anteriormente mencionada. Esta juraría que vió que el chico era levemente transparente./p  
p data-p-id="34b8ee17860b1b8e94b79131869341bb"Este tenía en su cara una gran expresión de felicidad, junto a pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por la misma razón./p  
p data-p-id="40c49cbe3fe74d77d3557755e6c671a3"—¡No sabes cuanto te eché de menos, Rin! –dijo el rubio abrazándola con toda su fuerza, pero intentando no hacerle daño– En serio... Te extrañé, nee-chan./p  
p data-p-id="7de2098f1555356cffb9af455e164d91"—Disculpa... –dijo la gemela tratando de no tartamudear– Pero... ¿Quién eres?/p  
p data-p-id="b94a8970a414405d34db7f9ed599ec15"El rubio se tensó y su expresión de felicidad se transformó en una de tristeza, ¿En serio no le recordaba?/p  
p data-p-id="35a973f8e73f9fd28960af8499f34ecc"—Rin... ¿No me recuerdas? –dijo separándose levemente de la joven, mientras la miraba conteniendo las ganas de derramar lágrimas, y esta vez no de alegría./p  
p data-p-id="76863b0e2dfedade134d0a300b036656"—No... Lo siento... Pero aún así... Te pareces demasiado a alguien y... Bueno, a mí./p  
p data-p-id="ccccaeb4644f329bdc2b48ffb2f1486e"Dentro del rubio apareció una pequeña llama de esperanza, puede que le recordase, pero no reconociese./p  
p data-p-id="0a4ed1801ae637a0db492575305c63a7"—Rin... Soy yo, Len, tu hermano, tu gemelo... –dijo el menor de los dos presentes./p  
p data-p-id="ffb95122cf1fed272dd2807ae4c84dfd"—Len... ¿Len? No, no, no, no y mil veces no. ¡Es imposible! ¡Len murió y en un accidente! –la rubia se separó del chico, alterándose, pero quedándose parada al instante al recordar el parecido del antes mencionado con su fallecido gemelo y con ella misma./p  
p data-p-id="cf6bde29661232215db3fba8b9af574e"—Eso... Eso mismo te quería explicar... Pero por favor, créeme, yo jamás te mentiría... Después de todo... ¿Hicimos una promesa, no?/p  
p data-p-id="1d3dd41bab0ed96d42cc518d34ff89b9"La promesa... Esa promesa la hicieron cuándo se perdieron en el bosque, y es la promesa más fuerte que tenían, pese a haber sido incumplida rato después./p  
p data-p-id="e9355d7f8696eca82316961b4b0bdde0"em—Rin.../em/p  
p data-p-id="c61eeec74c477d55d1e1e5414a3580e2"em—¿Qué pasa, Len?/em/p  
p data-p-id="1e69c38684f4b8cccd55af4ccb727f4c"em—Tú... ¿Tú crees que volvamos a ver a papá y mamá? ¿Y si nos perdemos en el bosque y no nos encuentran? ¡¿Y si algo te pasa a ti o a mí y ya no podemos estar juntos?! Tengo miedo, nee-chan... –dijo esto último soltando la mano de la gemela mayor, para rápidamente abrazarla con fuera y enterrar su cara en el pecho de su hermana./em/p  
p data-p-id="c73dad10fe3cbf18187f2284f9025c84"emLa mayor por minutos correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano, teniendo intención de tranquilizarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="65aa15b1bffa49dfdae721bdf6879db2"em—Tranquilo... No nos pasará nada, confía en mí, ¿Vale? –Las palabras de la rubia transmitían seguridad y tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo estuviese igual que su hermano./em/p  
p data-p-id="84c04cfafbc1ff25d81cfde6c657ede5"em—¿Lo prometes y no me mentiras nunca? –dijo el menor separándose un poco del pecho de su hermana y alzando su meñique./em/p  
p data-p-id="0ed2419e19e36e8867e15a9f8d7f8ac9"em—Lo prometo y no te mentiré nunca –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras juntaba su meñique con el de su hermano./em/p  
p data-p-id="6997b0fefeb6c33f32aa8fac8e6e39db"—Len... Entonces... ¿Realmente eres tú? Pero... ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Pero... No moriste cuándo sin querer te empujé al río? –esto último lo dijo bajando la voz y agachando su cabeza con culpa./p  
p data-p-id="1cd80b1cb795094dcebd9cd8b263a2a3"—Bueno... Supongo que ya sabrás que no encontraron mi cuerpo.../p  
p data-p-id="e72c62e02fe1170efa0f3cca0eb40f4a"—¡¿Estuviste vivo todo este tiempo?! –interrumpió la gemela./p  
p data-p-id="a878b67d49b2e10824fd961e4efdc185"—Ya me gustaría a mí... Pero morí ahogado en el río... Y ahora te explico más, no me interrumpas, nee-chan. –lo último lo dijo inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos de forma infantil. Su hermana solo rió por la acción./p  
p data-p-id="d73f5b38627b5710269baeffbbac3e9c"—Verás... No tengo mucho tiempo... Cuando mueres vas al mundo de los muertos cada 31 de octubre se abren las puertas que conectan los dos mundos. En cambio... Contadadas almas son las que les dan permiso para cruzar./p  
p data-p-id="7f86327a2e0f202e41f5b8ba900cb701"La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero acabó cerrándola sin decir nada./p  
p data-p-id="3645d4f0c4c8800a48c15b2637b60eab"—Todo este tiempo estuve intentando colarme por las puertas, pero me acababan atrapando. Estuve recibiendo castigos por cada vez que intentaba salir de aquél lugar... Pero poco me importó hasta que lo he conseguido, volver a estar contigo, nee-chan./p  
p data-p-id="56e4d6772d3b28cb87fa0becc2d89935"—Pero... ¿Por qué tienes poco tiempo?/p  
p data-p-id="c6ea77fbea9daafb67c1c2aa0381d534"—Bueno... Me harán desaparecer... Lo que significaría que mi alma moriría y además todos me dejarían de recordar no mucho tiempo después... La única forma de no desaparecer y desaparecer es... Haciendo un trato con el diablo./p  
p data-p-id="c2161b3cf8a7f8372f742b66de9cd2b5"—¡¿Qué?!/p  
p data-p-id="ea52933ad5854e868615d385dda9c1ae"—A cambio de poder estar juntos y no desaparecer, quedaríamos como almas en pena. Cuándo llegue el día de Halloween... Lo más probable es que no pasen cosas muy buenas que digamos... Ni siquiera sé bien las condiciones todavía, y el demonio es traicionero, a sin que podría aprovecharse de nosotros... –el gemelo menor dijo esto con tono de culpa– Creo que fue muy egoísta... Sería mejor aceptar las consecuencias aunque no vaya a verte más.../p  
p data-p-id="7e35c59141bad7c54af74a4e20c1070a"Un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre el par de gemelos. En ese silencio, mientras la mayor analizaba la información recientemente obtenida, su contraparte estaba deseando que la tierra le tragase./p  
p data-p-id="fc063a8e0a16faf705b08d2d08a451b7"—¿Cómo hacemos el trato? –soltó la rubia de repente al cabo de un rato./p  
p data-p-id="92e18f0b8f5821a6c8aff60670bb1a71"—¡¿Eh?! Es una broma, ¿no? No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio... ¿Verdad? –Estaba nervioso, no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su hermana./p  
p data-p-id="0dff225c53ba503fd65924a9a585a8b7"—¿Tú que crees? Claro que no es una broma. Len, esto puede estar sucediendo rápido, pero noto la preocupación que tienes. Si no hacemos el trato vas a desaparecer y yo no voy a recordarte ¿Me equivoco? –el rubio asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que su hermana no se equivocaba– Entonces, hagamos el trato de una vez antes de que te encuentren. Yo no quiero volver a perderte y tú tampoco. Da igual las condiciones, con poder estar junto a mi gemelo es suficiente./p  
p data-p-id="af8a2e0b293c972bcbd063282633f040"—De acuerdo... –tenía su cabeza agachada, no le convencía del todo su propia idea, pero su hermana hablaba con seguridad y, era cierto que no quería volver a separarse de ella– Solo... Haz lo que yo te diga ¿Vale? –Su mirada, ahora levantada hacía la joven con algo de pena, esperaba su respuesta./p  
p data-p-id="fead45b71ad2355149a45ef1ac506f0a"La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa que transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="33ecc4c0bcbef7a3cdeeedf140402f0f"Un fuerte viento comenzó a levantarse en el bosque en el que se encontraban ambos, mientras que el chico sostenía con fuerza la mano de su gemela mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles para la antes mencionada./p  
p data-p-id="4e9324dfd38361e61754b777552156a9"Las hojas en movimiento de los árboles parecían susurrar también cosas, mientras que la luna solo observaba con su invisible sonrisa pintada con un poco de traición y maldad./p  
p data-p-id="2caf2ee32259e52a4bec7e7722b48df5"—Treatment... –susurró el de ojos celestes lo suficientemente alto para que la otra lo escuchase y después voltear a verla con una mirada que indicaba que le repitiese./p  
p data-p-id="5841deccd525a311c1d6a7068991003c"—Treatment./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="243141c1f54123678f65f2b9e8cd0cae"strong.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="da634c134b52700bae9e63e78c8400e7"Un niño de cabellos rubios despertó./p  
p data-p-id="aa5831539cb2adc3ec66d0284eb4d3fc"Se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto a lo que él recordaba era... Golpearse en la cabeza con una roca y dejarse llevar inconsciente por el río mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su gemela./p  
p data-p-id="4cb989acd03658de6a4ba33fbb06c1cd"Le dolía recordarlo./p  
p data-p-id="1b8f769a801f94ad821316b0cf7f4b33"¿Donde estoy?/p  
p data-p-id="4c73c44a5898844e89d2746a97829b9c"Fue lo que se preguntó en su mente aquél niño, quién se encontraba ahora sentado en un gran conjunto de flores doradas./p  
p data-p-id="dbbc8faac4c75c26fc0385252726d406"—¿Ya despertaste? Levántate de ahí y sígueme./p  
p data-p-id="79a6c85532adfc63704784b424d130e4"El pequeño no hizo nada más que asentir con su cabeza y obedecer./p  
p data-p-id="a82a1b2d8b694fcc681b55c4a9ef969f"—¿Donde estoy? –se atrevió a preguntar./p  
p data-p-id="84fcf743b9636c49f5e2b2c0fcafda10"—Has muerto, y te encuentras en el mundo de los No-Vivos./p  
p data-p-id="c4e4cd5a42f865e60bf01a7c5d51d220"—Escucha con atención... En este sitio hay normas./p  
p data-p-id="213743f5cf8e809135313b059c7d948b"—Cada 31 de octubre, día de Halloween en el mundo de los Vivos, se abren las puertas que conectan ambos mundos y permiten que las almas de este mundo crucen al mundo en el que vivían antes de morir, y no con buenas intenciones. La frontera está vigilada por numerosos guardias, los cuáles permiten el paso únicamente a contadas almas./p  
p data-p-id="a4a342361759f8ebdc45a8d44087a745"—En este sitio las cosas te las ganas tú solo y solo hay una manera de morir de nuevo ¿Entendido? Más tarde te lo explicarán más detallado, niño./p  
p data-p-id="200edcc85c7894e7b9378e708daaac26"Años pasaron para el rubio niño, años intentando colarse por la frontera para volver a ver a su gemela, años sin lograrlo en los que era atrapado y recibía dolorosos castigos./p  
p data-p-id="43bb86d13c5686bccea276b6bd71638a"Años de determinación hasta que lo logró. Logró escapar./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d5825d4e3545f51b20ad88aa2b3d6960"emConsiguió reencontrarse con su querida hermana./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cf48c6297d5f5379989f173a1b33b28c"strong·····/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e1de0adf5fb6cfb17549fccd83867419"Un año pasó, dos gemelos, juntos e iguales, así como el reflejo de un espejo./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2379ec64a6dc21491c9012ca2111807b"31 de octubre, día en el que la puerta en el interior del espejo se abriría, día en el que cumplirían el trato cada año a cambio de estar juntos sin que nada los sepáre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c057336e4775fff0704e40b7536f2ed0"Oh, señor que camina por el oscuro y frío bosque, dígame, ¿Es qué no conoce los rumores? ¿Es qué no sabe de los hijos del diablo que aguardan en el lugar?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="241d75da0335df4a75cc50956016d1e1"Tick, tack./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bec45d54f93aac8da831f8570c2d2655"Tus últimos minutos de vida están contados en el reloj del mundo de los muertos./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c8eb304deafd666ce938e8ae9bf68b1f"Toc, toc./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7122f8ea10437ef226eeb0e26546534f"Trick or treat?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ddb4cb1414f47ace690fd9237f83422"¿No tienes dulces? Que lástima./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="843b8db4bc957a5f79ffea6a784f6c05"emTu fin ha llegado./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="843b8db4bc957a5f79ffea6a784f6c05" /p 


End file.
